Aggression is not the answer
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Finn gets new clothes for a base party and Poe gets easily jealous. Smut. Oneshot. NSFW. Fluff.
**Dear god, please at least acknowledge my writing abilities as you send me straight to Hell.**

"Here." Rey said as she threw a bundle of unfolded clothes into Finn's arms. They stood in the storage unit on the D'Qar resistance base. Finn knew these things. He knew that they were in storage unit 14C to be exact, and he knew that he was five in the afternoon (5:13 to be exact) and he knew that Rey was back for a week from her Jedi training and he knew that the base was throwing a party in celebration of finally gaining another Jedi. What Finn didn't know what why Rey was thrusting clothing article after clothing article into his shocked arms.

"Why do I need these?" Finn asked shifting the growing weight onto his other arm. Rey sighed and knelt down to look through the shoes.

"Finn, you have been healed for almost a month and you still haven't changed your usual outfit." Rey mumbled finding a pair of shoes that she found satisfactory and placing them on Finn's pile of clothes.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" Finn asked defensively.

"Nothing. But you haven't changed your black on black pants and shirt since you arrived. The only fashionable thing you own is your boyfriends jacket." Finn sputtered at Rey referring to Poe as his 'boyfriend'. He still isn't used to calling Poe that. They had been dating only a week or so officially and the term held feelings of... responsibility for Finn. Finn was sure that if he used the term 'boyfriend' around Poe, it would certainly scare him off. They've hardly gone beyond a few heavy make out sessions after some dates.

"You think Poe cares that I never changed my look for our dates?" Finn asked softly. Rey's movements paused and she turned around quickly.

"Definitely not! I'm sure he didn't even notice." Rey's assurance washed over him. "However, I'm sure this new outfit at the celebration tonight wouldn't hurt." Rey admitted with a quick wink before ushering Finn and herself out of the cramped supply closet.

"I don't know, Rey. These look a bit... Tight." Finn admitted.

"They aren't tight. They are form fitting. Now go get changed."

~3~

Finn fiddled with the waste of the pants he wore. They were thick dark blue material that were comfortably snug around his waste, and fitted around his legs. Finn had to admit they made his ass look great when he surveyed himself in the mirror. Rey had tried her best to stick to Finn's simplistic style and chosen a simple white t-shirt that fitted nicely with his dark colored pants and even darker skin. Finn's hair was too short to really consider doing anything with it, but the new clothes seemed to give his entire image a suave and confident look.

Feeling that the entire image was missing something, he reached behind him and grabbed Poe's jacket, which fit well over the T-shirt and new pants. The different hues of brown in the jacket fitting into his new color scheme perfectly. Finn wore simple resistance standard shoes on his feet and exited his quarters to join the awaiting Rey.

Rey wasn't much for dressing up and wore a similar outfit. Greyish-white pants with a large, flowing tank top covered with a jacket. Her hair was up in her signature buns, but she looked well kept. The party seemed to be a very informal gathering. Just the thing the resistance needed to get their mind off of the war.

Rey looked him down from head to toe. Her palm placed over her chin as she nodded and muttered silently to herself small notes on her outfit choice for Finn.

"Hmm. That's perfect." She mumbled. "That's damn near perfect." Finn smiled at his friend.

"Right, let's get going than." Rey agreed and they both proceeded down the corridor to the party.

~3~

"Finn?" Poe's hanger mate, Snug, approached Finn determinately. His jaw set in a surprised position, and his eyes wide with shock.

"Hey Snug. Have you seen Poe?" Snug didn't seem to hear his words. Rey had wondered off to socialize with the higher ups in the base, and Finn was left wondering around the crowd, an alcoholic drink in hand, searching for his significant other. Finn had little tolerance for alcohol and after his first cup, he immediately felt the effects.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Snug muttered one hand reaching out to finger the fabric of Finn's T-shirt. Finn chuckled uncomfortably, the alcohol clouding his judgement. Would it be rude to push Snug away? In the First Order, pushing a superior officer would mean immediate isolation confinement or even death.

Snug himself seemed fairly drunk off his ass. His eyes were clouded and his movements were sloppy and imprecise. His fingers trailed down the fabric of Finn's t-shirt and rested on the top of his trousers, fiddling with the button that fastened them on.

"Snug, Please don't touch me." Finn said sternly. While Finn had a fairly strong backbone, almost fifteen years of mental abuse from the First Order was hard to wash away. And an ingrained respect for all authority figures was at the top of that list.

"Are you and Poe dating? Like really exclusive dating?" Snug slurred as his cold, clammy fingertips brushed the skin just above Finn's pants, and sneaked their way under his shirt.

Finn was about to deadpan his answer. Yes. Absolutely. Don't touch me. But he began to wonder, were he and Poe an exclusive thing? Did Poe see Finn they way Finn saw him? As somebody he cares deeply about, and wants to be with. In an actual relationship where Finn can kiss him whenever he wants, and can talk about his day with, and listen to Poe's day as the walk through the jungle trails that surrounded the D'Qar base. Is Poe somebody that Finn should feel worried about when he goes on dangerous missions and is he somebody who worries about Finn.

Snug saw Finn's moral dilemma flash across his face and smiled slightly.

"Maybe you wanna play the field a bit?" Snug suggested. Finn felt an immediate repulsion and began to pull away despite his instincts.

"I don't think that is something I would be interested in." Finn admitted. The sarcasm lacing in his voice.

"Well you won't know until you-" Snug's voice was cut off by a fast and hard punch that interrupted him mid sentence. He didn't have time to react. He dropped like a rock, crumbled into a drunken mess on the floor. Unresponsive, but breathing.

Finn's eyes widened in shock as he looked from Snug's knocked out form over to a panting Poe standing there as calmly as he could. The voices around them had hushed and the party goers looked out in amusement at their flight commander decking his subordinate for putting the moves on his man. The resistance was very relaxed and believed that a punch was warranted if you deserved it. Snug had advanced on Finn, who Poe had clearly claimed and was in an open relationship with, and refused to acknowledge Finn's refusals. Now, maybe the crowd wouldn't have been so forgiving if Poe had tackled Snug to the ground and started wailing on him, but Poe delivered one blow. Fast and firm.

"Come with me." Poe growled as he grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him from the crowd who had already moved on to their partying and socializing once more. A few men grabbed Snug's limp form and laid him on a random couch to recover.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked as he followed Poe's angry form through the corridors. Poe arrived at his own personal commander quarters, which were a lot bigger than Finn's. Finn had never seen the inside of Poe's quarters and would have been excited if he wasn't so worried he had done something wrong.

Poe pulling Finn inside and before Finn could question Poe again, he felt a mouth immediately attach itself to Finn's neck. Suckling hard and fast as Poe's hands came up to Finn's waist and tugged him closer. His hands running up and under Finn's shirt. His fingertips replacing the sensation of Snug's on Finn's skin. Warm and rough where Snug's had been cold and clammy.

"Wait. Poe." Finn muttered despite curling his neck around Poe's shoulder to give easier access. Poe did what Snug refused to do. He stopped. He lifted his head up from Finn's neck. He looked at Finn for the first time that night.

"Are you angry at me... Because I couldn't stop him?" Finn asked. Insecurity lacing through his voice. Poe's eyes softened and he tugged Finn into his arms. Hugging the boy gently.

"No, babe. No I'm angry at Snug. He was drunk and stupid. And I am angry that he put you through that." Poe didn't know. He didn't know why Snug had advanced as far as he did, and that was because Finn couldn't bring himself to answer if Finn and Poe were exclusive.

"He asked if we were together." Finn whispered. Poe rubbed reassuring circles on his back and hummed to let Finn know he was listening.

"I couldn't answer him." Finn admitted. Immediately Poe pulled away.

"You don't want this? You don't want us?" Poe asked, a flash of hurt was shown on his face.

"No no!" Finn answered quickly. "It isn't that! Quite the opposite really. I didn't know if... if you wanted this. Wanted... Us." Finn finished. Saying it out loud made him feel stupid. Like he was doubting every loving look, every gently gesture, that Poe had thrown his way.

"Of course I want us. Finn... I care about you. So much. And I won't say the L word yet. Because we haven't been together that long. But I want you to know that I am headed in that direction." Poe said. "And... I really hope that you are too." Finn smiled and buried his face in between Poe's shoulder and neck, inhaling is scent and placing small kisses along Poe's clavicle.

"Yeah. I'm heading there pretty quickly too." Finn admitted. Poe smiled but didn't say anything. Instead, with anger gone from his face and posture, he pulled Finn in for another gently kiss. Their lips fit together effortlessly like puzzle pieces. Hands found waists and the backs of necks. Breaths were taken in delayed increments and feet stumbled across the floor of Poe's quarters toward his bedroom.

Poe opened the door with his free hand while continuing to lavish Finn's neck with hickies and small kisses. They stumbled in and fell backwards onto the bed, Finn kneeling over Poe trying his hardest to kiss him deeper and deeper. Instead, it was a clash of wet mouths against one another over and over again. The sounds of it echoing through the empty room along with hurried shuffling mixing in with light moans and pants that communicate like lost friends.

"Poe." Finn pants into his mouth softly. "Can we...?" Finn doesn't need to say it. Poe nods and reaches behind him and into his bedside table to take out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to?" Poe asked, kissing Finn soundly in between each word.

"You first." Finn mumbled implying that next time it will certainly be his turn. Poe smirks and pulls off Finn's shirt while Finn worked on his belt buckle. After some awkward shuffling, the two men finally freed themselves of the confines of their clothes. They both took a moment to admire the other, naked and glorious and straining against each other. Nudity was no new thing to either of them. But this time it was different. This time it was each other.

Poe gently flipped them and hovered above Finn, letting his fingertips map out the defined muscles of Finn's stomach and trace the outline of his member slowly. Finn let out an anxious moan and ground against Poe's hand to let him know to get on with it.

"It's our first time, babe. Don't you want it to be special?" Poe asked with a teasing smirk.

"It can be special tomorrow. Get on with it, I am drying here." Poe laughed and let his hand stroke Finn a few times. Finn felt his shoulders tense at the feeling and immediately relax as he melted into Poe's grip.

"I gotta stretch you." Poe muttered grabbing the bottle of clear lube and squirting a fair amount onto his finger tips.

"Like, my quads? I'm pretty limber I don't think we need to warm up." Finn commented squirming into a more comfortable position, just wanting Poe to get on with it already. Poe chuckled instead and placed a cold lubricated finger up against his back side.

"No." Poe whispered softly. "Right here." Finn moaned at the idea of it. It was all too hot, the idea of pleasing himself on Poe's hands as Poe plays him like a finely tuned instrument. Finn pressed down against Poe's hand.

"Yes please." Finn decided. Poe smirked and let one finger slide in expertly and Finn hissed at the immediate burn. Poe soothed him gently, leaning his forehead against Finn's. Peppering soft kisses against his face as he worked his fingers in and out of Finn, allowing the man to get used to the sensation. Finn wasn't sure about the pleasure but he was definitely turned on by the look of adoration on Poe's face. Soft and gentle and harsh and ready all at the same time. His face was so close and in focus. The lines and scares on his face as sharp as broken glass.

Suddenly the burn faded. Or maybe it was just side tracked by something much bigger. A pressure that was created and relieved at the same time. Finn felt his body shudder as he grasped harshly at Poe's torso, panting and digging his nails into Poe's battle hardened skin.

"Do that again." He breathed out. He heard Poe's breath hitch, and a soft wet kiss be placed on his shoulder as he felts finger brush the spot inside of him once more. And than again. And again. And suddenly it wasn't enough.

"God Poe. I want you, baby." Poe moaned at Finn's use of his nickname and pulled his finger out quickly and reached for the bottle of lube. One hand coating his dick in lube while the other hand reached out and tugged Finn's hips down lower on the bed. Finn helped by wiggling down the sheets to the proper placement and spreading his legs wide. His hands came up to trace gently down Poe's hips as the older man gazed down at Finn through half lidded eyes while he evenly spread the lube on himself.

"Are you ready?" Poe asked.

"God yes."

Poe leaned down immediately and pressed a needy kiss to Finn's mouth and Finn happily met him halfway. Finn was intoxicated. Poe's smell and presence was everywhere. In his nose and in the air and in his skin. Finn was far gone. Galaxies away as Poe positioned himself against Finn and pulled his hips toward him, entering him gently and too slowly for Finn's liking.

Finn let his head fall back as he let out a drawn out moan. He heard Poe's moan also. A low, gritty moan against the skin of his throat. Finn's legs wrapped around Poe's hips as he brought the man closer. Closer than physically possible and it still wasn't enough for either man.

"Harder." Finn panted against skin. He wasn't sure who's skin who where the skin was but all he knew was it was Poe and he needed Poe to fuck him harder. Poe nodded. Finn was glad that he wasn't asking every five minutes if he was sure and if he was alright. Poe knew Finn was a grown man and he knew that he said what he wanted and was comfortable telling Poe no if he didn't want it.

Poe groaned and pulled out before letting himself slam harshly back into Finn and Finn in turn let out a broken moan. Hardly having time to catch his breath before Poe had picked up a rhythm. In and out as quickly as possible in long, full strokes that give Finn life. Finn could only clutch to Poe desperately and moan his broken moans and feel the pleasure build in him like a kinked water hose.

Eventually he felt the edge of his restraint coming closer. He gasped trying to remember how to speak common tongue.

"Poe. Babe. God you're so good. I'm gonna..." Poe nodded into Finn's neck.

"Me too." He exhaled against his ear. Seeing the end nearing, Poe pulling almost all the way out of Finn and rammed himself back in, the Poe's head hitting Finn's prostate dead on and Finn felt his nerve ending ignite as he let out a loud moan that he was sure they would be able to hear across the base.

"God Poe!" He moaned.

"Fuck Finn. Just like that, you feel so good." and with those words Finn toppled over the edge and came into Poe's hand as he stroked him lazily through his orgasm. In return, Finn felt a warmth seep out of him and onto the sheets.

"Sorry." Poe panted. "I forgot to ask if I could come inside." Poe mentioned this as if admitting he forgot to turn off the lights. Poe chuckled as much as he could considering he was panting like a dog.

"You can come inside every time if you fuck me like that." Poe chuckled and collapsed next to Finn, not bothering to clean up their mess but instead snuggled into his partners side and let his eyes close in exhaustion.

"Next time it's your turn." Poe muttered. Finn's eyes glazed over at the idea. He had a feeling that neither of them would be leaving Poe's commander quarters for a while.

 **I did not proof read this. So sorry for any errors. I hope you liked it! Leave a review! It breathes life into me to read them!**

 **~Hal**

 **resistance-writer . tumblr . com**


End file.
